Les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard
by Nolyssa
Summary: Un nouveau journal fait son apparition à Poudlard. C'est amusant les révélations sur vos ennemis, vos amis, voir des inconnus mais lorsqu'elles vous touchent c'est une autre histoire surtout si l'auteur est la personne dont vous étes amoureux. JP/LE
1. Les DNS

**_Me voilà de retour avec une fiction de trois chapîtres, j'espére qu'elle vous plaira. J'en écris une autre aussi en ce moment tjrs avec jp/le MON couple préférée. _**

**_Résumé: Un nouveau journal fait son apparition à Poudlard avec une rubrique où chacun peut révéler les secrets des autres. C'est amusant lorsque les révélations sont sur vos ennemis, des inconnus ou même vos amis, mais lorsqu'elles vous touchent c'est une autre hsitoire... Surtout lorsque vous savez qui en est l'auteur et qu'il se trouve être la personne que vous aimez et que la source d'information vient de vous. A s'en mordre les doigts!_**

* * *

- DNP! Qui veut les DNP? Demander vite les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard, tout les scoops du moments de la vie politique, la compte rendu de la dernière réunion des préfets, les dates d'examen et bien sur la rubrique « Savais tu que... »

Lily Evans arpentait le couloir menant à l'escalier principal lorsque le cri retentit. Elle s'approcha pousser par la curiosité.

- Salut Jim! C'est quoi ces journaux?

- Lily! Ces journaux sont les Dernières Nouvelles de Poudlard. C'est une idée du conseil d'administration,notre propre Gazette. Sympa non?

- Plutôt oui.

- En plus, vous pouvez y contribuer. Chaque élève peut lancer un sort à une feuille et ainsi le faire apparaître dans la rubrique « Savais tu que... », seulement si l'info est fausse elle disparaît, on ne veut pas de mensonge.

- Elle sert à quoi?

Jimmy Roe éclata de rire:

- A balancer sur les profs mais ça eux ne le savent pas encore.

- Il sert aussi à balancer sur les sang de Bourbe? Demanda une voix sifflante.

Malefoy l'auteur de la voix, se tenait derrière Lily un journal à la main, la froideur de ses yeux posés sur le pauvre Jimmy qui rapetissait à vu d'œil.

- Je... non bien sur que non... c'est interdit.

- J'en ai pas l'utilité alors.

Il chiffonna son journal et le lança sur Jimmy, s'éloignant vers l'escalier suivi de ses chiens de compagnies.

- Waddiwabi!

Le journal partit du sol à une vitesse impressionnante pour atterrir sur la tête du serpent. Le couloir éclata sous les rires des personnes présentes.

- Malefoy, ce n'est pas la peine de salir encore plus le château alors que tu le pollues déjà, lança James Potter.

Lucius Malefoy sortit sa baguette, et se retourna vers son agresseur.

- Tu défend les sangs de Bourbes?

- Oui...

- Tu ne veux pas mieux que eux, il y a beaucoup de monde ici mais crois moi tu me le payera.

- C'est ça, j'attends.

James s'approcha de Jimmy et lui pris trois journaux qu'il donna à Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

- Merci Potter de ton soutient.

-De rien j'aime pas qu'il traite ceux qui n'ont pas de parents sorciers, tout le monde aurait fait ça pour toi.

Il partit sans se retourner. Lily s'assit dans le parc pour lire elle aussi le journal.

Il ne l'avais même pas regarder... Elle était certaine qu'il ne me connaissait même pas son nom. Elle l'aimait depuis le tout début, lui l'ignorait. Elle ne voulait pas être une conquête à ses yeux, même pas la femme de sa vie juste être autre chose que les autres, avoir avec lui quelque chose de sérieux mais justement avec lui c'était chose impossible.

Elle soupira et commença sa lecture.

Remus observa son ami qui était plongé dans une lecture. Cette dernière visiblement ne l'intéressait pas puisque cela faisait ½ heure qu'il n'avait pas tourner la page.

- James? Tu penses à quoi?

- A elle. Tu as vu comment elle a attaché ses cheveux? C'est juste magnifique et elle a changé de parfum, plus fruité celui là.

- Va lui parler...

- Non. Elle ne veux pas d'un type comme moi.

- Elle te la dit?

- Non.

- Explique moi, s'en mêla Sirius, pourquoi tu l'as ignoré ta chérie ce matin? Merde tu la défends mais tu fais mine de défendre la presse et Jimmy Roe? Pas malin...

- Je sais,mais je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je la drague...

- Parce que l'ignorer c'est mieux?

« Savais tu que... ». Cette partie du journal était sans nul doute la plus lu des DNP. Seulement, les articles écrit par les élèves étaient anonymes et il était vite arrivé ce qui devait venir: un bon nombre de secret sur toutes les personnes étaient dévoilés. Au début rien de bien grave, hélas cela dérapas vite.

_« Savais tu que... » _

_Eléves de Poudlard saviez vous que le professeur de potion a utilisé un philtre d'amour sur sa première épouse?_

_Saviez vous que Sirius Black embrassait bien? Je suis sorti avec tout les Maraudeurs. Ils sont bons si vous voyait ce que je veux dire..._

_Anna Shimms dort avec un nounours et appelle souvent sa maman en pleurant._

_Thomas Craps a trompé sa petite amie avec une première année Lydia Zoy. _

_..._

Cela continu ainsi sur une dizaine de pages. Le journal recevait de plus en plus de demande d'abonnement. Chacun lisait ces secrets, avides de connaître ceux des autres, soucieux de ne pas y trouver leurs noms. Lily se félicitait encore de ne pas être citer, même si elle n'attachait que peu d'importance aux dires de ces sois disant vérité. Les Maraudeurs étaient les plus touchés, on n'osait pas s'en prendre à eux en face mais les DNP procuraient une arme contre ceux que beaucoup jalousaient. Jimmy était devenu directeur du journal, et était victime de beaucoup de sorts, vengeance pense-t-on des victimes de « Savais-tu que... ».

La situation prit un tournant important lorsqu'un matin le journal annonça ceci:

_Saviez vous que James Potter, capitain de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, personne qui est sorti avec beaucoup de filles n'ose pas parler à une fille de Poudlard. Mr Potter est tombait amoureux de cette fille et ne veux rien presser. Qui est-elle selon vous? _

* * *

**_Mystére! J'espere que vous avez aimé. Suite dans la semaine surement mercredi! _**

**_Nolyssa_**


	2. Secrets et vengeances

**_Alors la suite comme promis la suite et la réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Chocolatine: J'espere que tu aimeras aussi la suite._**

**_Georgette2006: Merci beaucoup la suite ici._**

**_Missi: On est mercredi! C'était si dur d'attendre? ^^_**

**_Lilounette: J'avais envie de changer un peu, le calme ne dur pas cependant, j'adore quand il s'engeule la preuve..._**

**_Calistofall: Merci. J'espere ne pas faire trop clicher^^_**

**_La suite ici, cependant je ne sais pas quand viendra le dernier chapitre, la fin est un peu baclé a mon goût donc je vais un peu la remanier. En plus, j'ai une autre fiction que j'écris en esperant la poster bientôt et aussi une grosse inter et un permi en percepective... aie. Je promets toute fois que vous l'aurez avant la fin de semaine, foi de Nolyssa^^_**

**_A bientôt_**

* * *

L'annonce ne laissa personne indifférent. Les Maraudeurs ne laissaient rien paraître même si tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient furieux envers l'auteur anonyme. Lily était désespérée, enviait la fille qui aurait la chance d'être dans ces bras. Le reste de la gente féminine essayait de s'attirer les grâces du Maraudeurs espérant être LA fille qui occupait le cœur de James Potter.

En sortant ce soir là de leur dernier cours de la journée, Lily se retrouva bloquer par un attroupement de filles venu parler à James, son James. Elle choisi comme à son habitude de fuir, à peine était-elle arriver au bout du couloir que Potter arriva en courant. Il cherchait quelque chose puis arrêta son regard sur la jeune femme.

- Excuse moi, j'ai oublier où se trouve le placard. Tu ne saurais pas? Sirius occupe les filles mais je ne pense pas qu'elles prendront longtemps avant de comprendre que je suis parti.

- Euh... comment tu as fait pour t'échapper?murmura la jeune fille.

Il hésita puis montra une cape, que Lily reconnu comme une cape d'invisibilité.

- Ah d'accord... Je crois que c'est cette porte là non?

Des cries se firent entendre dont un « Cornedrue prend tes jambes à ton cou, elles arrivent ». James réagit au quart de tour, prit Lily part le bras et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils pénétrèrent dans le placard en question et le silence se fit entre eux. La troupe de gnous féminines passa et Lily se rendu compte de sa situation: elle était collé contre la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle recula brutalement peu être trop vite...

- Pardon, murmura James. Je suis désolé ne prend pas ça comme une avance c'est juste que...

- Pourquoi tu m'as entrainer là dedans?

- Pour éviter qu'elles te questionnent. Elles ne t'auraient plus lâché.

- Mouais, maintenant on peut sortir...

Lily avait parler trop vite puisque de nouvelles voix se firent entendre appelant James; des voix de filles. Elle comprit qu'elle était bloquée dans ce placard pour un sacré moment si elle ne souhaitait pas faire la une de « Savais-tu que... ». Imaginant déjà le titre « Potter dans un placard avec une fille », elle soupira et s'assit par terre ramenant les genoux vers elle, posant sa tête dessus. James l'observa puis assis prés d'elle.

- Lily... Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme releva la tête et l'observa.

- Tu connais mon nom?

- Bien sur, je connais à peu prés le nom de tout ceux dans cette école.

Lily se frappa mentalement, c'était ça la raison... pas ce qu'elle imaginait. James sentit qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait, il se devait de profiter de ce moment qu'ils avaient pour lui parler.

- Je sais autre chose sur toi. Tu es souvent à la bibliothéque, tu es d'origine moldu, tes parents t'écrivent chaque jour et à ce moment là tu souris, tu es une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs, tu ne t'en vantes jamais au contraire, tu aides toujours les autres.

- Tu me connais bien. Moi je ne sais rien de toi, juste ce que je vois.

- Moi aussi je ne sais que ce qui est observable. Apprends moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant des heures, de tout, de rien. Il était dans leurs bulles personne ne pouvait les y déloger. Chacun apprit à mieux se connaître, révélant des secrets profonds et inavouable. Une fois qu'ils jugèrent sans danger la sortie, ils rejoignirent leurs salles communes l'un après l'autre pour éviter les questions. Ils avaient choisi de garder leurs drôles d'aventures dans un coin de leurs mémoires.

Les jours suivants, James et Lily s'ignorèrent comme à leurs habitudes, personne ne pouvant imaginé leurs soirée. Pourtant les deux jeunes goûtaient encore dans leurs rêves et leurs pensées à la magnifique soirée dans le placard. Le secret semblait préservé jusqu'à l'édition des DNP du lundi:

_Je vous apprend une chose très amusante. Alors que Monsieur Potter était chercher de toute les filles mardi soir, il se trouvait dans le placard du 7ème étages avec Lily Evans. Depuis ce temps ils ne se parlent plus. Nul doute que connaissant Mr Potter, ce qui c'est passé dans ce placard n'était pas à la hauteur de ces espérances._

Comment avait-il su? Qui avait écrit cela? Tout le monde allait penser que... Lily releva la tête et observa James qui faisait de même. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, lui seul savait... L'avait-il dit à quelqu'un? Elle se leva et sorti de la salle essayant de garder la tête haute. Malefoy ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il amplifia le son de sa voix et lança:

- Alors Evans on fuit la presse? Que c'est-il donc passer dans ce placard? Franchement, j'aurais penser que Potter avait un meilleur goût...

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sorti. Elle n'avait pas cours le week-end et se mit à flâner dans les couloirs. De ci, de là les commentaires fusèrent: « Dans un placard franchement! », « Trainée », « Qui veut d'elle maintenant qu'elle a été à bonne école? ». N'y tenant plus elle chercha un endroit calme et se retrouva d'elle même au 7ème étage devant le fameux placard. Elle choisit d'y entrer et s'assit à la même place que lors de sa dernière visite. Des larmes coulèrent. Vous est-il déjà arriver d'être la risée de l'école à cause de l'homme que vous aimiez en secret? Elle oui, et ça faisait mal. Maudit Potter! Maudit journal! Poudlard allait bientôt savoir qui était Lily Evans.

Le dit Potter n'était point mieux. Il avait vu Lily le matin même et il en avait encore le cœur serrait, elle l'avait trahi. Lui avait gardé le secret elle l'avait raconté, s'était vanter même de quelque chose qui n'avait eu lieu. Comment et pourquoi l'avait-elle fait? Qu'avait-elle a y gagner? Il se sentait déçu et décida très vite de tirer un trait sur ses sentiments, à la grande surprise Sirius et Remus.

_Lisant l'article et répondant aux questions incésentes d'un bon nombre de personne je peux vous assurer que James Potter ne vaut vraiment pas le coup, étonnée? Qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui se fait appeler Jamichounet par sa mère? _

L'annonce tomba le lendemain dans le journal. James savait que le mot était encore de Lily. Ils s'étaient beaucoup confier l'un à l'autre, les confidences était devenus des armes. Elle voulait jouer, il allait jouer. Il répliqua le lendemain:

_Lily Evans dort avec une peluche et regarde des dessins animés moldu. Elle rêve du grand amour, sans le trouver..._

L'habitude semblait prise, en effet tout le monde savait qui balançait sur qui et se félicitait d'apprendre pleins de choses sur les personnes les plus radoteurs et surtout ceux qui avaient été les plus grandes victimes des DNP: James Potter et Lily Evans.

La guerre faisait rage mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que chaque révélation brisait un peu plus le cœur des belligérants. Arrivera bien un moment où on ne pourra plus rien recoller.


	3. Qui aime bien, chatille bien

**_Dernier chapitre que je trouve un peu moyen pour ma part je trouve qu'il manque un truc, mais je sais pas quoi..._**

**_Chocolatine: Manque de bol on va arreter le massacre ici^^ Moi aussi j'aime les voir se taper dessus ^-^_**

**_Missi: Tu le verra dans ce chapitre^^_**

**_Lilounette: lol ca va s'arranger tkt._**

**_Bella Black 2b: Je te l'accorde ils sont crétins, mais qui ne l'est pas un peu?_**

* * *

Il marcha dans ce couloir. Au retour des vacances, James semblait avoir changé. Il n'était plus le même. Des groupies qui venaient le voir, il les repoussait. Ses amis qui lui proposèrent des sortie, des matchs il déclinait toute les invitations. Ces seuls pensées allaient vers Lily. Lily, il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il l'aimait mais seulement pendant leur guerre et les vacances il avait mesurer à qu'elle point. Lily, la jeune femme qui ne tarderai pas à balancer sur son compte. Lily qui se trouvait en face de lui, regardant par la fenêtre. Il s'approcha:

- Evans.

- Toi! Tu veux quoi?

- Te parler. Je suis désolé.

- Ça n'est pas un peu tard?

- J'en sais rien.

- Si t'en sais rien on a rien à se dire.

Elle commença à s'éloigner puis s'arrêta:

- Tu sais je ne te comprend pas. On aurait pu être amis, tu as tout gâcher en écrivant l'article débile sur le placard. Tu n'est qu'un imbécile, que dire de plus?

Il sentit la colère monter en lui, incontrôlable. La dernière attaque venait d'elle, c'était son tour. Dans la salle commune, il prit un parchemin, écrivit un autre secret lorsque les paroles de la jeune femme revinrent dans son esprit. Elle le croyait coupable, lui pensait que c'était elle et si en réalité ça n'était aucun des deux? Il choisit de croire cela, écrit un autre parchemin et envoya.

Le lendemain matin, Lily s'assit devant une tasse de café et déplia le journal redoutant l'attaque Potter et ne la trouva pas. A la place, un article attira son regard, un article sortant de l'ordinaire:

_Pour la premier fois dans ce journal, je vais dire mon nom. Voilà, je suis James Potter et ça n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui écrit sinon cet article ne serait pas publier. Je veux juste dire que la guerre avec Lily Evans s'arrêtera pour ma part. J'abandonne car j'en ai assez de faire souffrir des gens...et surtout d'avoir loupé quelque chose à cause de ses histoires: j'ai perdu la fille que j'aimais et ça je ne le supporte pas._

Le silence se fit. Personne ne sembla avoir relevé mais c'était plutôt le calme avant la tempête. Une tempête qui se déclencha le lendemain lors de la nouvelle DNP: un flots de lettres toutes aussi ridicules mais forcément vrai d'admiratrices de James Potter toutes signer. Elles clamaient à peu prés toutes la même chose: Potter n'avait pas perdue celle qu'il aimait puisqu'elle lui répondait. Sirius et Remus cachaient difficilement leurs rires lorsque James se retrouva sous un amas de filles prête à lui sauter dessus.

Le directeur cria pour que le silence règne:

- Il suffit, je ne veux plus jamais voir ce genre de manifestation. Assis tout le monde! Le sujet est clos laissez monsieur Potter tranquille si je revois une de ses lettres la personne sera renvoyé de Poudlard.

Les hormones se calmèrent. Poudlard passa alors des jours anormalement calme, aucune autres lettres ne fut poster à ce sujet. C'est dans cette ambiance de calme que Lily vient voir James dans la salle commune:

- Je suis désolé je pensais que c 'était toi.

- T'inquiète je pensais la même chose

- On est ami alors?

- Non

- Non?

- Tu as bien compris. La fille dont je parlais c'était toi, je ne veux pas être ton ami ça serait trop dur, désolé Lily.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien a dire.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus, réfléchissant chacun à ce que les circonstances avaient fait perdre. Un matin, un nouveau rebondissement survient. Un message flottant était apparu dans la grande salle: _**Moi aussi je t'aime James Potter.**_ Le directeur haussa le ton:

- Qui? Dites moi qui et pourquoi!

Le silence se fit personne ne répondis jusqu'à:

- C'est moi monsieur. C'est moi, et je n'ai pas besoin de me justifié parce que c'est vrai.

Toute la grande salle se tourna vers Lily Evans. Elle gardait la tête haute et fixait non pas le directeur mais James. Celui ci se leva à son tour et rejoignit la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi.

Il captura délicatement ses lèvres s'entrainant avec elle dans une multitudes de sensations. Des applaudissements et des pleurs les sortis de leurs transes.

- Nous passerons sur la punition cette fois ci. Bonne appétit.

Remus et Sirius s'approchèrent du désormais couple pour les féliciter.

- Dites puisqu'on en est aux révélations,dit Sirius, qu'est ce que vous feriez si je vous disais que c'était moi l'article sur James qui n'osait pas dire qu'il était amoureux et aussi celui sur le placard... Enfin bref, les articles que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a écrit. En quelques sortes, c'était vrai puisque James n'avait pas été content dans le sens où il n'a pas oser te dire qu'il t'aimait. C'était vrai!

Lily et James échangèrent un regard pleine de complicité.

- Hein vous faites quoi? Rien de méchant, j'espère. Vous me pardonnez? Je veux être le parrain de vos gosses moi! James? Lily?

Pour toutes réponses, il reçu des éclats de rires, la vengeance arrivera avec le journal du lendemain matin...

**_Pas trop déçu? A BIENTOT!_**

**_Nolyssa._**


End file.
